


Three days

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Burns, Captivity, Chains, Collars, Electricity, Gen, Gore, Humiliation, Masturbation, Sadism, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: I suoi ricordi della sera prima erano confusi.Ricordava di essere uscito a bere in compagnia dei suoi amici. Ricordava di aver bevuto più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.Poi… solo flash sparsi. Una ragazza con cui ha ballato. Il fidanzato della suddetta che lo ha quasi preso a pugni. L’aria fresca dell’esterno quando è uscito a fumare. L’odore acre di un fazzoletto che gli avevano premuto su naso e bocca.Quell’ultimo flash lo risveglio dallo stato semi-comatoso del post-sbornia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges maritombola and COW-T by maridichallenge, prompts "78 - the next three days" and "paura".

I suoi ricordi della sera prima erano confusi.

Ricordava di essere uscito a bere in compagnia dei suoi amici. Ricordava di aver bevuto più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Poi… solo flash sparsi. Una ragazza con cui ha ballato. Il fidanzato della suddetta che lo ha quasi preso a pugni. L’aria fresca dell’esterno quando è uscito a fumare. L’odore acre di un fazzoletto che gli avevano premuto su naso e bocca.

Quell’ultimo flash lo risveglio dallo stato semi-comatoso del post-sbornia.

Saltò a sedere e si sentì tirare leggermente per il collo, un suono metallico ad accompagnare quella sensazione.

Portò d’istinto le mani a controllare da cosa fosse causata quella sensazione e si accorse di avere addosso un collare di metallo chiuso dietro la nuca da un lucchetto.

Il suo cuore saltò un battito prima di iniziare a correre come un forsennato, il suo respiro che si trasformò in ansiti impanicati.

Si guardò intorno per cercare di capire dove si trovasse.

Era in una piccola stanza spoglia, la pittura bianca alle pareti che si stava scrostando in alcuni punti. Sul lato opposto a quello in cui si trovava c’era una porta di metallo dall’aspetto vecchio e rovinato, con alcune macchie di ruggine attorno alle sporgenze che ne decoravano tutto il bordo, ma che, istintivamente, riteneva che fosse molto resistente.

Lui era su un letto di quelli vecchi di metallo che aveva visto solo nei film horror ambientati negli ospedali abbandonati, con un materasso logoro e sbiadito che emanava un forte odore di muffa.

Si accorse in quel momento di essere completamente nudo, tranne che per gli slip che gli coprivano l’inguine.

Nell’angolo accanto ad esso si trovava un gabinetto, anch’esso pieno di macchie ma non particolarmente sporco né maleodorante.

Non c’erano finestre e l’unica luce era una lampadina sul soffitto che ogni tanto sfarfallava.

Girandosi verso il muro alle sue spalle vide la catena che collegava il collare che aveva addosso con la parete. Di tutto ciò che c’era in quella stanza, quella era l’unica con un aspetto lucido, piuttosto nuovo e sicuramente era anche molto resistente.

Fu proprio quel dettaglio a fargli salire i brividi di terrore lungo la schiena.

Provò ad afferrarla e tirarla, strattonandola con tutte le sue forze per provare a romperla o staccarla dal muro, ma senza successo.

I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime e gli ansiti spaventati si mischiarono ai singhiozzi mentre il panico prendeva il sopravvento su di lui.

Non si rese conto del passare del tempo, il suo cervello era completamente concentrato sul tirare e tirare la catena fino ad indolenzirsi le mani.

A quel punto si girò verso la porta e si alzò dal letto per provare a raggiungerla, ma il collare non gli permise nemmeno di raggiungere i piedi del letto.

Risalì sul letto e si sedette nell’angolo fra due pareti, raggruppando le gambe al petto e abbracciandole prima di nascondere il viso contro le ginocchia e singhiozzare.

Stava quasi per addormentarsi per la stanchezza di tutte quelle emozioni quando sentì il rumore di una chiave che entrava nella toppa della porta, seguita dagli scatti dei giri ed infine dal cigolio dei cardini in movimento.

Alzò la testa di scatto, cercando di rintanarsi il più possibile in quell’angolo.

Entrò un uomo robusto, dall’aspetto piuttosto anonimo, che indossava dei semplici jeans e una felpa verde marcio. Non sarebbe risultato inquietante se non fosse stato per il ghigno malefico che gli tagliava il viso da un orecchio all’altro.

-Stammi lontano!- strillò il prigioniero quando l’altro si chiuse la porta alle spalle e fece un passo nella sua direzione.

Il nuovo arrivato rise a quella reazione, infilando le mani nella tasca della felpa.

-Altrimenti che fai?- lo schernì, avanzando ancora nella sua direzione. –Puoi gridare quanto vuoi, ma nessuno ti sentirà. E se volessi provare a ribellarti a me, beh…- fece una breve pausa, il tempo di far rabbrividire di paura il ragazzo. -… non te lo consiglio.-

Il prigioniero ricominciò a singhiozzare.

-Ti prego, non farmi male…- lo supplicò, rannicchiandosi il più possibile contro il muro.

-Ah? E dov’è il divertimento se non lo faccio?- l’altro ribatté, tirando fuori dalla tasca un taser.

Lo fece crepitare davanti agli occhi della propria vittima, ridendo divertito dei suoi gridolini terrorizzati.

-No, no, no! Ti prego, no!- il ragazzo lo pregò ancora, portando le mani davanti al viso per cercare inutilmente di proteggersi.

L’uomo ne approfittò per folgorargli entrambe le braccia, godendo delle sue urla di dolore e del modo in cui si contorceva per cercare di sottrarsi ad esso.

-Ti prego… basta… farò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia… ma ti prego, non farmi più male…- la vittima lo continuò ad implorare, ottenendo in risposta solo delle risate.

-Stai già facendo tutto quello che voglio da te!- il carnefice replicò malignamente.

Lo afferrò per una caviglia, tirandolo più vicino a sé per potergli folgorare le gambe, partendo dal polpaccio e risalendo sulla coscia, arrivando fino all’inguine.

Ad ogni scarica elettrica il ragazzo gridava più forte, contorcendosi per cercare di sottrarsi alla tortura, ma non aveva il coraggio di ribellarsi per paura di cos’altro potesse fargli quel pazzo.

L’uomo rideva, godendo della sofferenza che stava infliggendo alla propria vittima, eccitandosi al suono delle sue grida e alla vista delle lacrime che gli rigavano le guance arrossate. Ma non era ancora abbastanza.

Salì sul letto per bloccare le gambe del ragazzo col proprio peso, costringendolo a stare sdraiato a pancia in su sotto di lui e a guardarlo in faccia mentre premeva il taser contro la tenera carne del suo addome, lasciandolo lì così a lungo da creare delle bruciature.

La vittima cercò di rannicchiarsi, ma l’uomo gli portò la mano libera al collo per tenerlo giù e avere libero accesso al suo torso nudo, specialmente visto che questo era talmente terrorizzato all’idea di venire soffocato che aveva preferito portare entrambe le mani a cercare di alleviare la pressione sulla propria gola che proteggersi dal taser.

Il torturatore lo folgorò ancora e ancora, facendolo gridare sempre più forte e piangere sempre più copiosamente.

Ad un certo punto gli premette il taser al centro del petto, forzandone i muscoli a contrarsi e impedendo alla propria vittima di respirare per diversi secondi e godendo del terrore puro che gli riempì gli occhi, deliziosamente abbinato allo sbiancarsi del suo viso.

Quando gli permise di nuovo di respirare, il ragazzo singhiozzò e ansimò senza controllo, tremando da capo a piedi.

-Lo sai cosa succede se premo il taser sulla tua fronte?- chiese sadicamente il carnefice, ghignando divertito.

Il prigioniero scosse la testa.

-Ti prego… basta…- supplicò fra i singhiozzi.

-Non ti va di scoprirlo?- ridacchiò l’uomo, avvicinando il taser al suo viso.

-No! No, ti prego!- il suo viso era completamente bagnato, fra le lacrime e il sudore, così come il resto del corpo; gli occhi strabuzzati dal terrore e quasi strabici perché fissavano lo strumento che gli aveva portato tutto quel dolore.

Ovviamente l’altro non ascoltò le sue preghiere e con lentezza esasperante portò il taser contro la pelle umida della propria vittima e fece partire l’ennesima scarica elettrica.

Il ragazzo si irrigidì completamente e fu percorso dalle convulsioni, anche se non così forti da impedire al torturatore di tenerlo fermo col proprio corpo.

Dopo quei pochi secondi che alla vittima sembrarono ore, l’uomo spense il taser e lo lasciò andare, alzandosi.

-Per oggi può bastare… ci vediamo domani.- il carnefice lo salutò, facendosi un po’ aria col colletto della felpa.

Nonostante i jeans fossero piuttosto larghi era facile notare l’erezione al di sotto di essi.

Il ragazzo non rispose, limitandosi a raggomitolarsi sul letto e piangere sommessamente, sconquassato da tutta quella sofferenza. Ancora poteva sentire delle scariche elettriche residue contrargli i muscoli in varie parti del corpo. Avrebbe vomitato se non fosse stato per il fatto che erano passate parecchie ore dall’ultima volta che aveva mangiato qualcosa.

L’uomo lo lasciò da solo nella cella, richiudendosi a chiave la porta alle spalle una volta uscito canticchiando.

Era difficile misurare il passaggio del tempo senza un riferimento, ma dopo quelle che il ragazzo ritenette diverse ore la stanchezza prese il sopravvento su di lui e si abbandonò fra le braccia rassicuranti di Morfeo.

 

Quando si risvegliò fu per il freddo. Stava rabbrividendo pesantemente e batteva anche i denti.

Cercò di rannicchiarsi il più possibile, ma ormai il freddo e l’umidità della cella gli erano penetrati nelle ossa, agevolati anche dal fatto che al momento di addormentarsi era ricoperto di sudore.

Si infilò le mani sotto le ascelle per cercare di riscaldarle, ma non servì a placargli i brividi.

E come se il freddo non fosse abbastanza, il suo stomaco brontolò per la fame. Erano passate più di ventiquattro ore dall’ultima volta che aveva mangiato qualcosa dopotutto, era comprensibile che si sentisse una voragine al posto dello stomaco.

Stava per valutare l’idea di aprire gli occhi per vedere se il pazzo che l’aveva preso prigioniero gli avesse lasciato qualcosa da mangiare e da bere o qualcosa con cui coprirsi quando sentì nuovamente gli scatti della serratura della porta.

Istintivamente si alzò a sedere e si rintanò nell’angolo del letto più lontano possibile da essa.

Il suo carceriere ghignò divertito della sua espressione terrorizzata, chiudendosi a chiave la porta alle spalle. Appoggiò una busta di plastica nell’angolo più lontano dal letto prima di avvicinarsi ad esso.

-Cosa c’è che non va?- gli chiese in tono ironico. –Non sei contento di vedermi?- ridacchiò del fatto che il ragazzo avesse tanta paura di lui da non avere il coraggio di rispondergli. –Hai fame?-

Questa volta la sua vittima fece cenno di sì col capo, mordendosi le labbra per il nervosismo di non sapere cosa l’altro avesse in mente.

L’uomo ghignò malignamente, facendolo rabbrividire.

-Nel sacchetto che ho portato c’è del cibo per te. Ma prima… hai freddo?-

Il prigioniero esitò qualche momento prima di muovere su e giù la testa, lentamente. Mentire sarebbe stato stupido, ma allo stesso tempo rispondere ad una domanda così semplice e apparentemente innocente lo inquietava. Era soprattutto il ghigno del suo carnefice a preoccuparlo.

-Allora sarà il caso di scaldarti un po’.- ribatté quest’ultimo, tirando fuori dalla tasca della felpa un accendino.

Il ragazzo lanciò un gridolino terrorizzato e si rintanò il più possibile nell’angolo del letto.

-Ti prego no! Sto bene così!- lo supplicò in un tono di voce più acuto del normale.

L’uomo rise divertito a quella reazione.

-Ma come? Mi hai appena detto che hai freddo, volevo solo aiutarti a scaldarti.- replicò in tono divertito.

-Ho cambiato idea!- cercò di giustificarsi il prigioniero, anche se continuava a rabbrividire non solo per la paura.

-Allora la mettiamo così… se non ti fai “scaldare” mi porto via il cibo. Che ne dici?- il torturatore propose.

-Ti prego…- il ragazzo lo supplicò di nuovo con le lacrime agli occhi.

-E’ un sì o un no? Perché nel secondo caso butto il cibo nel gabinetto e me ne vado.- il carnefice insistette, facendo definitivamente cedere la propria vittima.

Quest’ultimo fu quindi obbligato ad annuire, cominciando già a singhiozzare.

-Dammi la tua mano.- gli ordinò l’uomo, soddisfatto da quanto facilmente quello stupido avesse ceduto.

Il ragazzo esitò, ma alla fine gli porse la propria mano tremante.

Il suo carceriere gli afferrò il polso con forza, sedendosi accanto a lui per stare più comodo.

-Immagino che il peggio siano le dita, vero?- chiese ipoteticamente, bloccando il braccio della propria vittima sotto l’ascella in modo da potergli afferrare più facilmente il dito indice.

Aprì lo zippo e la fiammella danzò nell’aria gelida della cella diffondendo un pochino di tepore. Sarebbe stato piacevole se fosse stato così e basta…

-Ti prego, no…- il ragazzo singhiozzò terrorizzato, cercando in qualche modo di ritrarsi, ma fallendo miseramente.

Il torturatore ovviamente ignorò la sua richiesta, tenendolo fermo per bruciargli il polpastrello dell’indice.

La vittima gridò di dolore, contorcendosi e piangendo copiosamente. Il dolore era addirittura maggiore del taser del giorno prima, non poteva sopportarlo.

Nella stanza si diffuse l’odore di carne bruciata mentre l’uomo sottoponeva a quel trattamento tutte le dita della mano.

Quando finì con i polpastrelli questi erano gonfi e rossi, una dolorosa bolla d’acqua che gonfiava la pelle carbonizzata. Ma non aveva ancora finito con quella mano: tirò il polso del ragazzo e gli bruciò anche il palmo.

Il prigioniero sentiva anche la gola andare a fuoco a causa delle urla, il dolore pulsante delle ustioni che non gli permetteva di pensare ad altro.

-Bene, ora tocca all’altra mano.- sentenziò il carnefice, lasciando andare quella ormai ricoperta di vesciche.

-No… ti prego…- il ragazzo lo supplicò nuovamente, portandosi entrambe le mani al petto per cercare di proteggerle.

-Deciderò io quando abbiamo finito. Vuoi mangiare o no?- l’altro lo ricattò.

La vittima pianse più forte, ma fu costretto a porgergli l’altra mano tremante, che venne sottoposta allo stesso doloroso trattamento.

Dopo quella fu il turno dei piedi, prima l’uno poi l’altro, le cui dita vennero bruciate tutte assieme e la cui pianta venne ustionata dopo il tallone.

Il ragazzo ormai stava rimanendo senza voce per via delle urla di dolore, ma il suo torturatore non aveva ancora finito.

Lo afferrò per i capelli e gli fece danzare la fiamma davanti agli occhi.

-A quale occhio tieni di più?- chiese sadicamente, ridendo delle contorsioni e delle grida roche della propria vittima. –Scherzavo, scherzavo…- lo “rassicurò” dopo qualche secondo.

Gli strattonò i capelli per costringerlo a inclinare la testa indietro, portando la fiamma a diretto contatto con il collare di metallo.

Il dolore dell’ustione che presto si diffuse attorno a tutto il collo del prigioniero lo fecero gridare tanto da perdere completamente la voce, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano copiose il viso.

Il metallo continuò a bruciarlo anche dopo che l’accendino venne spento, ma quando la vittima provò a portarsi le dita al collo per cercare in qualche modo di allentarlo una fitta di doloro gli attraversò le dita.

Solo a quel punto l’uomo si alzò dal letto, riponendo il suo attrezzo di tortura nella tasca della felpa e andando a recuperare il sacchetto dall’angolo per portarlo al ragazzo.

-Ecco il tuo cibo, mangia quanto vuoi!-

Gli versò addosso il contenuto, ridendo divertito quando le scatolette di cibo per cani colpirono le mani martoriate dell’altro e lo fecero piangere di disperazione.

Se ne andò ancora ridendo, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle per questo secondo giorno.

 

Il ragazzo pianse di dolore per parecchio tempo prima che la fame prendesse di nuovo il sopravvento. Prese con cautela una lattina, cercando il più possibile di non toccarla con le ustioni che ancora gli pulsavano di dolore. Il suo carnefice era stato così “gentile” da portargliene con la linguetta, quindi dopo diversi tentativi riuscì ad aprirla con i denti.

Il contenuto aveva un odore disgustoso e un aspetto ancora peggiore, ma purtroppo non aveva altra scelta: lo mangiò, facendo attenzione a non mandare giù bocconi troppo grossi per non far sfregare la bruciatura al collo contro il metallo ancora caldo.

Aveva molta sete, comprensibile visto quanto aveva pianto e sudato, ma l’unica fonte d’acqua disponibile era il gabinetto.

Esitò per diversi minuti, ma la sua gola abusata richiedeva acqua a gran voce e non poté resistere oltre; il gabinetto sembrava effettivamente pulito e l’acqua non era colorata da un possibile disinfettante.

Scese dal letto facendo attenzione a non poggiare i piedi sul pavimento, camminando sulle ginocchia fino alla sua fonte d’acqua.

Ci infilò dentro una mano e sospirò appena per il sollievo che l’acqua fredda gli portò alle ustioni, poi bagno anche l’altra mano per quello stesso sollievo.

Annusò l’acqua e la assaggiò dalla propria pelle bagnata, appurandosi che non fosse imbevibile, poi usò una mano per raccoglierla e portarla alla bocca per bere.

Una volta soddisfatta la sete si bagnò le altre ustioni, ricavando una parvenza di sollievo sufficiente per permettergli di tornare sul materasso ammuffito e addormentarsi.

 

Si risvegliò al rumore della chiave che entrava nella toppa e degli scatti della serratura.

Si mise a sedere di scatto, rannicchiandosi contro l’angolo come aveva fatto i giorni precedenti.

Il suo carnefice entro con il ghigno più malefico che il ragazzo gli avesse mai visto addosso; già solo quello fu sufficiente per farlo tremare di paura e fargli riempire gli occhi di lacrime.

L’uomo appoggiò una grossa sacca simile a quella per le mazze da golf in un angolo, avvicinandosi alla propria vittima prima di tirare fuori dalla tasca un grosso coltello a serramanico.

Lo fece scattare e il ragazzo lanciò un grido di terrore alla vista.

-No, ti prego, no! Lasciami andare, ti prego, non dirò niente a nessuno, lo giuro!- quest’ultimo lo supplicò piangendo a dirotto.

-Lo so che non lo dirai a nessuno, perché non uscirai vivo da questa stanza!- ribatté l’altro ridendo divertito.

Afferrò il ragazzo per una caviglia e gli premette il coltello contro il polpaccio, tagliandolo come se fosse burro e facendolo sanguinare copiosamente.

Il ragazzo gridò e pianse di dolore, cercando di allontanarsi sui gomiti, ma senza successo.

Il suo torturatore gli riempì la gamba di tagli più o meno profondi, poi si spostò sul piede e pugnalò le vesciche delle ustioni per farle esplodere.

Il dolore era talmente forte che al prigioniero cominciò a girare la testa, ma non era abbastanza per fargli perdere conoscenza.

Il carnefice approfittò della sua debolezza per dare lo stesso trattamento all’altra gamba prima di spostarsi sulle braccia.

Il sangue gocciolava copiosamente sul materasso da tutte quelle ferite, ma non era ancora abbastanza.

L’uomo squarciò anche le braccia della propria vittima, facendolo gridare nuovamente di dolore quando gli pugnalò le mani da parte a parte e rigirò il coltello nella ferita.

-Ti prego… basta…- quest’ultimo lo supplicò fra i singhiozzi. –Non ce la faccio più… basta…-

-Di già? Ma abbiamo appena iniziato…- ribatté il torturatore ridendo.

Dopo le braccia fu il turno del petto.

Infilò il coltello sotto la pelle dei suoi pettorali, tagliandone via una buona parte e mettendo a nudo la carne fresca e sanguinolenta. Poi si spostò sull’addome, dove con la punta del coltello si divertì a ricalcare i segni dei muscoli per creare delle scie insanguinate.

Infine gli pugnalò i fianchi, rigirando il coltello nella ferita finché la propria vittima non aveva più fiato per gridare di dolore.

Solo a quel punto, quando gli occhi del ragazzo erano ormai vacui e la sua testa cominciava ad essere molto, _troppo_ leggera si fermò.

L’uomo non voleva che morisse dissanguato, non ancora. E soprattutto voleva che fosse cosciente per il gran finale.

Richiuse il coltello e lo rimise in tasca, andando alla sacca, che aprì per recuperare il suo ultimo strumento di tortura: una sega elettrica.

Quando ne avviò il motore il prigioniero sembrò riprendersi abbastanza da piangere più forte e supplicarlo con più veemenza, agitandosi sul materasso bagnato di sangue come se volesse allontanarsi dal proprio carnefice.

Quest’ultimo ghignò malignamente e camminò lentamente verso di lui, facendogli sentire tutto il peso della sua condanna a morte prima di raggiungerlo.

Ormai la sua vittima era solo un ammasso sanguinolento di suppliche e lacrime.

Abbassò con lentezza calcolata la sega elettrica e gli squarciò il petto esattamente al centro, scavando con la lama seghettata oltre la pelle, oltre ai muscoli, raggiungendo lo sterno e oltrepassando anche quello, affondando la lama nei tessuti e negli organi molli della cassa toracica e tirandola verso l’addome per sbudellarlo. Tutto questo lanciò schizzi di sangue sulle pareti e addosso a lui, macchiandogli i jeans e la felpa, arrivando fino al viso e ai capelli.

Per tutto il tempo aveva lo sguardo fisso negli occhi del ragazzo per godersi i suoi ultimi istanti di terrore prima che la luce si spegnesse definitivamente dentro di essi.

Solo a quel punto spense la sega e, ansimando per la fatica e il piacere, si liberò il membro dai pantaloni per masturbarsi sul corpo martoriato del ragazzo, usando le mani sporche di sangue per toccarsi e venendo sul cadavere con un gemito roco.

Era finalmente soddisfatto. Per un po’ di tempo non avrebbe avuto bisogno di farlo di nuovo, o almeno così sperava. Trovare e rapire un ragazzo di suo gusto non era così facile, dopotutto.


End file.
